Nobody Knows
by love-soaked-blood
Summary: This is a story about how two different people feel the same way and how they help each other find their true selves. LOE
1. Chapter 1

The world seemed to be off kilter from where she stood. The moon was too dim and the lights of the houses were too bright. The sounds of t.v.s and radios were ten times louder then the waves and the whistling of the wind through the leaves. Lily sighed, as she rested her head on her knees, staring out the window. Quickly, without giving it a second thought, Lily stood and ran out of the house and into the cool night air. The blond kept running until she could feel the cement turn to gravel and the gravel turn into sand.

She sat down on the edge of the water, pulling off her flip flops, allowing the incoming waves to play with her toes. Reaching into the pocket of her black skinny jeans, Lily turned her phone off. She let the smell and the sound of the ocean wash her over. This was her favorite place on Earth. The beach at night. It was perfect. No one was ever there and the only noise was natural, and had been around for ever. The blond ran her fingers through her long hair and sighed again. Pulling off her green long sleeve tee, and revealing a gray tank top, she put the discarded shirt behind her head and laid down, watching the stars.

Time seemed to still around her. She was no longer Lily Truscott, best friend to Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken, skateboard guru, and tomboy. She wasn't Lola Lufanagle, international jetsetter and best friend to Mike Stanley the III and Hannah Montana. She was just a girl. Someone who wasn't that important in the greater scheme of things. At least that is what she thought.

LTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLTLLLT

His world was a lie. He knew it, he just didn't want to believe it. Millions of girls screaming his name, day after day, after day. They didn't know the real him, what he was really like. They saw the fame and the music and the looks but nothing else. They watched the videos and the interviews and stood in line to buy a c.d for a group they loved, but didn't know. What a messed up life. Joe wasn't a pessimist. He loved what he was doing, singing for a living. Music was everything to him, just like his brothers, but sometimes he wanted to wake up in the house back in Wyckoff, thinking that he had had the most amazing dream ever.

The brunette never told his family how he felt, he didn't want to ruin this for anyone. This was their dream, every single one of them, except maybe Frankie, who really didn't care as long as he got more Webkinzs. Joe walked out of the hotel, not really paying attention, and his feet guided him while he was lost in his thoughts.

JJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJBJJJB

Lily stared up at the stars overhead. They were so perfect. You always knew they would be there. A constant reminder that not everything changed. With in seconds the wind turned and the waves crashed faster and faster. Lily sat up watching the waves get larger and soon they were headed right for shore. She grabbed her stuff and ran back the closest pavilion. There was a storm coming, she could tell. But in the dark night she saw a boy walking, head hung low and his hands jammed in his pockets. He didn't see the waves making a straight line for shore or how the stars were covered by cloud that threatened to rain. Before she should yell a wave came up and pulled him in to the water. Lily threw her stuff down and ran quickly into the darkening sea.

Joe was still lost in his head when his feet touched sand. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he kept walking. He couldn't help but get a nagging feeling in his stomach, he didn't know what it was, but the last time he felt it was before he crashed into a load of sound equipment. His brown eyes were locked on the sand in front of his shoes. Joe could feel the wind getting stronger and the rock star could hear the waves crashing louder, but he never looked up. Within seconds water poured on him and he lost his footing. The harsh waves pulled Joe back into the dark water.

LTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJ

Joe was in shock. The water was so cold , it was like his mind was frozen. His eyes were slammed shut, the salt making them sting. The layers of clothes he had on worked against him dragging him down. The seconds ticked by and his lungs burned, along with the rest of this body, where he was numb before it felt like it was on fire. Somewhere in this burning numbness he was in, a hand grabbed on to his collar and pulled him, slowly, back to surface.

Lily dove into the cold water, but she didn't let it faze her. She could see the boy sinking slowly and she swam faster. Using one hand she grabbed his collar and pulled him to her. Kicking her legs as hard as she could they slowly were headed for the surface. When Lily's head made it out of the water, she gulped in the fresh air and pulled the boy closer. With in a minute she had him on shore. She put her arms around his waist and drug him to the pavilion where her shirt and shoes were. Laying him on a table she pushed the damp hair out of his face. Lily was happy, for once, that her mom forced her to take lifeguard training. Quickly she found the boy's pulse which was strong and rapid. Pulling her own hair from her face she leaned down to give him mouth to mouth. After about three tries he coughed and threw up water over the side of the table. Lily sat him up and tapped on his back, his legs over the edge of the table.

Joe took a few shaky breaths before it became normal again.

"Thank you." he whispered, his voice some how hoarse. Lily walked around to sit in front of him.

"You're welcome, and damn lucky I might add." She took her long sleeve shirt and went over to him. "Not very many people, who are lifeguard certified, are up at this time at night and at this spot of beach." Lily laughed. She pulled her tank off, revealing her black bra and slipped on the dry shirt. Lily looked at him, he was shaking from the cold.

"Look, lets get you back to my house, I can most likely get you some dry clothes, then I can take you to where ever you are staying." Lily slipped on her flip flops. He just sat there, his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

"Do you even know me?" Joe asked, Lily shrugged.

"I know that you were in trouble, that you're freezing and that you need help. Besides that what else matters?" She reached out for his hand and he accepted. Joe stood slowly and Lily let him lean on her. She was so happy that she lived close by.

They walked for about 5 minutes before Lily turned to go up her walk way. Joe followed slowly. She took his hand again and helped him up the stairs and into the house. Her mom was away again on business and Lily was glad for that her mom thought that she was finally old enough to stay home by herself . Lily sat Joe down on the couch and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Okay, let me see," Lily said to herself as she ran up the stairs and into her mom's bed room. Heather had a stash of her old boyfriends clothes hiding in the back of her closet. Lily pulled out a plain black wife beater and a pair of loose gray sweatpants. Running to the bathroom she grabbed a clean towel and headed down the stairs. Joe sat just where she left him, he hadn't moved an inch it seemed.

"Okay I am going say that these might fit. You seem the same size as boyfriend number 6." after her mom started going through guys she just numbered them, knowing that they wouldn't last more then 2 weeks.

"Y-Y-You have s- s- s- six boyfriends?" Joe stuttered out, shaking.

Lily laughed, and handed him the clothes, " Uh, no. My mom became a serial dater about two months ago and the guys just came and went, so I just learned to number them, no point learning all those names if they would be gone in a week." While Lily was talking, Joe started to pull off his clothes, which he was having trouble with. Lily watched him fumble, thinking that his fingers were most likely numb. She knelt down on the carpet before him and helped him. First came the scarf, then the gloves, followed by the jacket. Underneath it was a vest, a button down shirt, a tie and a tank top. After about 5 minutes of just peeling clothes off she finally got to the white wife beater. She grabbed the edges and pulled it over his head, then replaced it with the clean one. She sat down Indian style and grabbed on of his feet. She started undoing the laces on his left foot and removed the designer shoe, along with his socks. Lily repeated the process on his other foot.

"Umm," Lily soon realized what last piece of clothing needed removed, his pants. Joe reddened and started trying to undo his belt himself but he was failing miserably.

"Stupid belt." Joe muttered. "Stupid fingers, stupid water, stupid clothes. Stupid me." He leaned his head back against the couch.

Lily took a deep breath and leaned forward. Quickly, she undid it and then went a step further, if he couldn't take off a scarf he most likely couldn't undo his pants. Without saying another word she un buttoned his pants and unzipped them. Joe's head snapped up when he felt her hands on his belt. The rock star watched this girl he didn't even know unbutton his pants.

"I think you can finish by yourself." Lily stood and walked out of the room. Once in the kitchen she nearly had a panic attack. She had nearly completely undressed a very hot boy. The blond girl turned on the coffee machine and two cups. She started to get cold herself and couldn't figure out why. In the hussle to get him safe and warm, she forgot about herself. Lily looked into the other room just in time to see him sit back down in the sweats. She held her head high and walked into the room.

"There is a towel if you wanted to dry off some more." Lily spoke making her way to the stairs, Joe's head snapped up again at her voice. His brown eyes followed her up the stairs and remained there until he couldn't hear her footsteps. The boy sighed and rubbed his face thinking about the situation he was in. Here he was in someone's, whom he didn't know, house and she practically got him naked. But she did things that shocked him even more. She said that who he is doesn't matter, all that mattered was getting safe and warm. She undressed him like it wasn't a big deal and she showed compassion for him. She even saved his life.

The girl plaguing his thoughts came down stair in dry clothes, she had waited until he was fine before she thought about herself. He watched her brush out her long, blond hair with her fingers. Her blue eyes sparkled and she walked gracefully into the kitchen. She brought out two cups of steaming hot coffee and handed one to him.

Lily sat down her own cup on the coffee table before adjusting her green tank top and sitting down in the loveseat across from him.

"So, what were you doing walking along the beach at 3 in the morning?" The blonde took a sip from her striped cup.

"Umm," His grip on his own striped cup tightened as he tried to think of an answer and suck up the warmth from the steaming liquid. Lily noticing this sat up reached behind her and pulled the blanket out from the cushions. She stood, walked around the table and wrapped it around his arms. Smiling lightly at him she moved back to her seat.

The room became silent as Lily waited for his answer.

"Well, I was out because that is my favorite place to sit and think. The sounds of the waves, the feel on the sand and night air, the shining stars. It takes me away from the bright lights of Malibu and into my own little happy place." Lily pulled her hair up in a ponytail and stared at Joe. He looked up from the dark liquid in his cup and into her eyes.

"I realized my life was a sham. People don't know me like they think they do. I just needed to think. I walked out of the hotel and the next thing I knew the wave pulled me in." He looked deep into her blue eyes and tightened his hold on the coffee cup.

"People will never see you like you want them too." Lily shrugged and sat down her cup. "They only see you for the outside and they think that's who you are completely. I have these two friends," the blonde sighed, " they are my best friends and they don't know the real me. They don't know that I like to play guitar and sing when no one's around. They don't know I go along with their dumb ass plans because I'm afraid that they wouldn't talk to me if I didn't. They don't know the important things about me. The things that actually count." The blonde looked from her bare feet to the brunette in front of her.

"People think that I'm just an idiot. Some one who just tells jokes and has no problems. That my life is perfect." Joe ran his fingers through is hair.

"It's the one's with the perfect lives that are the most screwed up." Lily picked up her cup. Finishing the drink she made her way back into the kitchen. Placing her cup in the sink she sighed. It must had for him. Day after day knowing that everything's a lie. Although Lily could relate. Turning off the coffee maker, the blonde peeked around the doorframe. He wasn't moving. Just sitting there lost in his thoughts. Glancing at the clock, she yawned. She was beat and she bet that he was too. Walking into the other room she stood by the end of the couch.

"Hey," Joe looked up at her, "It's almost 4, why don't you text your family so they won't be sick with worry in the morning. There is a spare bedroom upstairs that you can use and in the morning, if you want, we can get better aquaintted." Lily chewed on her bottom lip as he just stared at her.

"That sounds like a plan." His voice still carried a raspeness from the incident. Leaving his cup on the coaster Joe followed Lily up the stairs.

"Okay, first door on the left is my mom's, first door on the right is the bathroom." Lily pointed at each door when she passed. "This is my room," she pushed open a neon green door and Joe smiled lightly. The walls matched the door in color and there where pictures, paintings and junk all over the walls. Lily moved straight across the hall to the parallel door from hers.

"This is the spare room." she opened the door and Joe stepped inside. The walls were this dark blue and the rest of the room seemed to follow that pattern. "We don't use it that often, except when my Nana comes to visit and this shade of blue is one of her favorites." Joe sat down on the full size bed.

"Thanks, I really appreicate this." Joe smiled lightly at her and she returned it.

"Get some sleep and remember to text your family. Hate to wake to the police barging in." Lily closed the door behind her and went to her room. Brushing out her hair she crawled into bed, only to dream about the boy in the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke to sunlight streaming across her face. Checking her alarm clock she sighed. It was only 7:18. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes. Lily knew she couldn't fall back to sleep, her body was still waking her up for school. Pushing back the covers Lily stretched out her fingers. The neon green nail polish was almost completely faded off.

Slipping off her slept in clothing she riffled through her drawers. Grabbing her favorite matching neon yellow bra and panties she put them on. Padding over to her dresser she pressed the play button on her Ipod dock. Connect Three blared from the speakers. Lily danced around the room slowly throwing together an outfit. Pulling out her hunter green skinny jeans she tossed them on the bed, followed by a black and purple striped tank top.

She stood in front of the bed deciding if she was going to actually wear them together. The outfit was pushing emo slightly and Miley always got on her about dressing Emo. Lily laughed lightly. She really didn't care what Miley thought this morning. She pulled on the jeans and the tank smiling. Brushing her hair, glanced into the mirror. Her blue eyes seemed brighter than usual. She shrugged and fluffed her hair lightly. Lily's hair was naturally wavy but because Miley always wore her hair in waves she straightened it constantly. Tilting her head to the side she decided that she didn't want to straighten it today. She turned her Ipod off and slowly opened her door.

Tiptoeing across the hall she pressed her ear against the door. She didn't hear anything. Turning the handle quietly she pushed the door open slowly. Peeking around the wooden barrier she saw Joe turn over away from the door. Stepping lightly into the room, she went to the small wooden desk across from the bed. She wrote a quick note and folded it in a triangle. Printing Joe's name across the front she placed it on the end table next to his watch. Walking quietly out of the room, she closed the door without a sound. Skipping down the stairs Lily started tidying up. She dumped Joe's cold coffee down the sink and placed it in the dishwasher with her own cup. Lily emptied the remaining coffee from the night before and made a new batch. Making her way into the living room she picked up Joe's clothing and headed to the laundry room. She sorted the colors and the whites and ran them through the washer getting the salt water out.

Lily went back up to her mothers room. Digging through the ex-boyfriend pile she laughed. Thank goodness, her mom went out with a few emo guys. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray shirt with black random stripes. Lily folded them up and crept into the spare room once more. She sat the clothing on the desk. Turning around she watched him sleep for a moment. His face was relaxed and he looked almost happy. This sleeping boy was not the same boy from last night. The boy who slept didn't seem upset or unhappy. The world was at peace. Lily smiled and slipped out of the room once more.

Walking down the stairs she headed out the door. Walking to the end of the walkway she picked up the morning paper. Making her way back inside she placed the paper on the table next to her coffee cup. Moving to the fridge she poked around for something to eat. Grabbing out a carton of eggs and a package of sausage she sat them on the counter top and closed the fridge. Fifteen minutes later Lily sat down with a plate of over easy eggs and sausage patties. Pealing open the paper Lily glanced at each article for interesting news. On page C9 there was a large article about the boy who was current sleeping upstairs. Her fork froze half way to her mouth while she read the section quickly. The story was mainly about how Joe's recent girlfriend had dumped him, publicly, at his last concert. The quotes were the worse part. His ex-girlfriend had gone to the press and had done an interview. Lily was sickened at the actress's ease at hurting Joe.

"Oh yeah, Joe wasn't the guy I thought he was. He was too serious sometimes and all he wanted to do was hang out with his brothers, and work and spend time with his family. I thought he was going to be more fun. Like, he wouldn't even go clubbing with me. What a bore." Lily choked on her eggs. This girl was crazy. Lily threw the paper closed and tossed it on the floor.

"Bitch." She cursed, shaking her head in disbelief. Lily stopped, hearing footsteps come down the stairs. Quickly she went back to the stove and tossed on a few more sausage patties. She listened as the footsteps stopped outside the doorway. Lily heard him take a deep breath and mutter to himself. The boy slowly walked into the kitchen. Lily glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Good Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Joe rubbed his eyes as he sat down across from Lily's stuff.

"I thought you would sleep longer. Last night was kind of rough." Lily put a lid on the pan and sat back down.

"I don't sleep much." Joe stared at her. She was a morning person, he could tell. It almost 8:15 and she was up, dressed, and chipper. He heard the washer running and he could smell the food through the entire house.

"Ah." Lily took a sip of her coffee. "Would you like a cup?" She offered, tilting her head to the right slightly.

"Sure, thank you." He nodded, placing his hands on the edge of the table, his index finger running over a groove on the wood.

Lily got him down a clean cup and filled it with the steaming liquid.

"Cream, sugar, both or neither?" Lily asked still facing the coffee pot.

"Neither." He replied glancing at her. Her hair fell down he shoulders like silky, blonde, waves. He looked away quickly.

"Alright." She placed the cup before him and smiled again. Joe noticed that she smiled a lot. Not forced smiles, but genuine smiles. "Breakfast?" She turned back to the sausage.

"Yes, please." He answered quickly. Lily laughed. He must have been hungry.

"How do you like your eggs?" She opened the carton of eggs a second time.

"Over Easy." Joe spoke, looking down at the paper next to the table.

"Okey dokey." Lily replied, cracking the eggs. Joe flipped open the paper glancing through it.

"What the hell?" Joe muttered, having reached the article about him and his newest ex. Lily spun around.

"Crap. I was going to throw that away." She frowned. Joe skimmed over the section, disgust on his face. This face slowly went from disgust to sadness.

"She's right. I'm no fun at all. I'm worse then Nick." His head fell into his hands.

"Hey," Lily knelt down next to him, resting a hand on his forearm, "I barely know you and all but that girl was a bitch. She was obviously just in it for publicity and the fact that you didn't want to parade around town on her arm like one of those tiny dogs, proves that you are better than her. You wouldn't let her use you. That takes strength." Lily sat there trying to look into his eyes. He finally lifted his head.

"You think so?" He asked slightly hopeful, his brown eyes searching her blue ones.

"Wholeheartedly." She smiled at him again. "I get used by my friends every day. I never have the strength to walk away. So yeah, to me you are incredible strong." She patted his arm, standing back up. She dished out his breakfast and sat it down in front of him. She took the paper and stuck it right into the recycling bin.

Joe stared at her in amazement. This girl was incredible. He thought over everything she has done for him so far.

"I'm sorry," Joe sat fork in hand, staring at Lily, "You dove into the ocean, rescued me, gave me mouth to mouth, brought me home, gave me a change of clothes, a place to sleep, you made me breakfast and gave me a pep talk." Joe listed everything. Lily nodded along, confused. "I don't even know your name." Joe stated.

"Lily." Lily stated, smiling.

"Lily." Joe said, letting the name roll off his tongue. He looked her in the eye once more. "Thank you, Lily, for everything. You have been amazing to me." He smiled at her for the first time. It took her breath away.

"You're welcome." She replied slowly, looking away. Shaking her head, she looked back up at him.

"Well, eat up. I have some laundry to finish, then we can talk or what ever." She smiled at him again and left the room. Joe sat in silence, chewing on his food. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Joe smiled, he always liked the name Lily. Cleaning off his plate he placed it in the sink carefully. He walked out of the kitchen and followed the light humming he assumed was the dryer. Stopping at the door, he watched Lily pulling out the clothing. He saw her pull out each item, look at the tag and decide if it needed hung up to dry or if it could go in the dryer. She tossed his pants in the dryer along with his socks and wife beater. His other items she hung up on a rolling rack. She tossed in some of her own clothes to fill the machine and turned it on.

"You don't have to do that." Joe spoke up, as she hand pressed the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"No, I don't." She smiled at him over her shoulder, "but I still am." she finished with his shirt and turned to face him. Stepping around him, Lily made her way to the living room and sat down on the left side of the couch. Folding her legs Indian style, she patted the other side. Joe sat across from her.

"Glad to see boyfriend 12's pants fit." Lily laughed lightly running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, they fit better then my custom ones." He smiled lightly.

"Well, you can keep them if you like." Lily offered tilting her head to the left. Joe ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Thanks." He chuckled then sighed. "Okay. So obviously you know who I am." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." Lily stated.

"At what point last night did you realize that it was me?" Joe questioned, playing with his ring. Lily looked away thinking.

"Well, for sure, I knew it was you was when you sat down on the couch. At the beach there wasn't enough lighting. I could barely see your face before we got back home." Lily pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she looked up at him through her lashes.

"So you just randomly help strangers in trouble?" Joe questioned, waving his hands around.

"Yes." Lily stated clearly. "I may hate my life most of the time, but I am better off then a lot of people. I try to help anyone I can." She stared at the floor.

"Wow." Joe leaned back. He was slowly becoming even more sure that Lily was an angel.

"I guess, I mean I'm no St. Sarah, but I try my best." Lily was growing uncomfortable with the way Joe was staring at her. Like she was something more then just a regular girl.

"Who's St. Sarah?" Joe asked leaning forward once more.

"She's a girl in my class. She is always working with charities and recycling and building alternative housing in Tanzania. She's like 100% organic." Lily glanced back up at Joe. He was still looking at her.

"Crazy." Joe muttered. "Where's Tanzania?" Lily laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no frigging idea, but she tried to get my friend's brother to go with her. That would have been fun. No Jackson at all." Lily sighed at the happy thought.

"Who's Jackson?" Joe tilted his head to the side.

"Miley's older brother. And before you ask Miley is one of my best friends." She made a face at him.

"The ones that don't know the real you?" Joe commented.

"Yeah. She is always coming up with these really stupid ideas and she thinks that they are full proof. Most of the time either I end up injured or in trouble." Lily huffed.

"Okay. Who's your other best friend?" Joe wanted to know every thing about her.

"Oliver. I've known him since preschool. We never had a fight or anything until Miley showed up with all her drama. Now we barely talk. She is so controlling. It doesn't help that they are dating too." Lily ran her fingers through her hair.

"Miley and Oliver?" Joe was slowly piecing things together.

"Yup." Lily sighed.

"So you don't want to fight with either of them because you think that they would chose each other over you?" Joe could see the bind she was in.

"Pretty much." She frowned. "Enough about me. What are you doing in Malibu?"

"Concert." He rubbed his neck, looking away.

"Cool." Lily nodded, "When is it?"

"It was last night, actually. I'm guessing you weren't there?" Joe smirked lightly.

"Alas, I was not." Lily made a face. "Actually, I didn't know that you guys were even in town." She shrugged.

"Ouch," Joe grabbed at his heart, "That really hurts. What type of fan are you?" He fake cried, followed by a smile.

"Who said I was a fan?" Lily raised an eyebrow at him. He scoffed.

"Lily," Joe sighed and shook his head, "Don't you know that everyone is a fan? How could you not love us?!" He brushed off his shoulders, smirking.

"Well, Mister. Modesty, for your information…" Lily started, but was cut off by her phone screaming out one of his songs. His smirked widened as she jumped off the couch and ran to get the device.

"Hello?" Lily answered, walking back into the living room.

"OH MY GOD!" Miley shouted over the receiver. "DID YOU HEAR THAT JOE IS SINGLE???!!!" Lily pulled the phone away from her ear. Joe stared at the device in shock. Someone was happy that his heart had been broken.

"Shit, Miles. I kind of need eardrums." Lily threw herself back on the couch next to Joe. "I think I read something about his horrible breakup to that twig of a bad actress." She smiled at him. He winked back.

"Yeah, which means he is free once again!" Miley sighed dramaticly.

"Yippy." Lily responded faking her fake interest.

"Lily. This is serious. I have to find out where they are staying, because they had a concert here last night, and sneak over and make him love me. You need to get over here ASAP so we can do my makeup and clothing and everything." The brunette kept rambling on and on. Lily rolled her eyes at Joe, who has making gagging noises.

"Actually Miley, I can't. My cousin from New Jersey is in and since my mom is still on her business trip I have to entertain her." Joe batted his eyelashes at her. Lily smacked him lightly.

"Oh. Well she can come over too. Their room could have a lot of security and I'll need a whole lot of distractions if I'm gonna get that boy." Miley laughed into the phone.

"Miley, I can't." Lily stressed twirling a piece of her hair. The line was silent for a moment.

"Well, fine. Some best friend you are. Have fun with you lame cousin." Miley hung up before Lily could reply.

"Wow." Joe held back a laugh. "She's just wonderfully understanding." He broke into a fit of laughs. Lily stared at the phone not knowing what to do.

"I have never told her no before." Lily whispered. Joe stopped laughing to look at her.

"Really?" Joe pulled the phone from her hand turning it off.

"Yeah." Lily placed her head in her hands and started taking slow, deep breaths. " I told you. My friends use me everyday.

"Not today." Joe pointed out rubbing her back lightly. Lily looked up quickly.

"You're right." A smile spread across her face. She jumped up and danced around the room. Joe laughed at her as she spun in circles throwing her arms around. Lily fell back onto the couch, laughing.

"So since I'm not being roped into breaking into your hotel room, what do you want to do?" She straightened up on the couch, turned and faced him.

"Well. Today is suppose to be a free day anyway, so we can do anything I guess." Joe shrugged, relaxing back into the cushions.

"Crap, I almost forgot." Lily smacked her head, "Did you text your family saying that you weren't kidnapped?"

"Yeah, I texted both of my parents, Kevin and Nick." He nodded checking his phone.

"Covered all the bases, huh?" Lily mocked. Joe nodded at her then stood up.

"Sure did, Miss. Lily." He extended a hand to her, which she took, and helped her up. "So, mall? Beach? Paris?" He wagged his eyebrows at her as he pulled her to the door.

"Is Paris a real offer or a joke?" Lily asked stopping mid step. Joe moved to stand in front of her.

"Would you want to go to Paris?" He asked seriously.

"Yes. I've always wanted to go to Paris. The Louvre must be amazing and the view from the Eiffel Tower is supposed to be breathtaking." Lily replied, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, this time Paris was a joke," Lily looked away embarassed at the thought of them in Paris. He hardly knows her. "but, seeing as how you saved my life and all, it could be arranged." Joe lifted her head with his index finger. "I promise you, Lily, one day, you'll be in Paris." He smiled warmly at her.

"You don't have to do that." Lily's cheeks turned bright red.

"No I don't, but I still am." Joe chuckled, quoting the girl in front of him. Lily stepped back out of his reach.

"Let me get my purse." She spun quickly and walked into the kitchen. Turning off the coffee pot, Lily let her mind process. Had a super famous, totally gorgeous, talented, rock star just offer to take her to Paris? Lily's heart began to race. She could picture them standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, fireworks going off in the background. Them kissing in the moonlight. Lily shook the images out of her head. Out of the question. Anyway, he was just dumped by his girlfriend, so now is really not the time to imagine them kissing in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower. Shaking her head, Lily grabbed her zebra print tote bag off the coat rack and headed back into the kitchen.

"Look, I'm fine." Joe sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was talking on the phone to someone, whom seemed upset.

"Yes, I realize that you all were worried and I'm very sorry. I was just going out for a walk then well…"he glanced at Lily trying how to explain it to his angry mother, "Something crazy and amazing happened to me." He whispered, sliding a little farther away from Lily, so she couldn't hear.

"Yes, mom, I am very much safe. No I haven't been kidnapped and no one is holding a gun to my head." He sighed. Lily made a motion for him to hand her the phone.

"Mom, hold on one second." He covered the end of the phone. "Are you crazy? If she finds out that I spent the night at a girl's house, I'll be grounded for life!" He whispered holding the device at arms length.

"Just hand me the damn phone." He did unwillingly.

"Hi, Mrs. Jonas?" Lily spoke sweetly, putting on her professional voice.

"Yes?" The lady on the other end sounded shocked.

"I'll Lily Truscott. I just wanted to apologize for worrying you. I had asked Joe to text you all before it got too late. We ran into each other on the beach and spent the whole night talking." She bit her lip lightly.

"Oh." Mrs. Jonas seemed surprised, most of the girls Joe knew where dim witted, but this Lily girl sounded quite intelligent. "Well, we just wanted to make sure he wasn't kidnapped and that he wasn't forced to send them." Lily nodded at her words.

"I can assure you, Mrs. Jonas, that I, nor anyone else has kidnapped Joe. In fact, I promise to make sure that Joe is safely back at the hotel by ten p.m. and I will formally introduce myself to you. You can have a background check run on me and everything." I laughed lightly, Joe looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Alright then." The older lady sounded slightly unsure at the whole thing. Lily gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, like I said, I'll have him back by ten p.m. sharp. It was very nice speaking to you, Mrs. Jonas."

"See you two then, Ms. Truscott." She hung up the phone first. Lily ended the call and handed it back to Joe.

"All taken care of." She smiled largely, moving around the boy.

"Seriously, you're an angel aren't you?" Joe questioned placing his hand on the door, holding her in place.

"Of course not." She smiled sadly, staring into his deep brown eyes. "If I was an angel I would be beautiful." She looked down and ducked under his arm heading down the sidewalk.

"But you are." He whispered. Closing the door behind him, Joe followed her vowing to make Lily see just how amazing she is, before ten p.m.

"My car's in the garage." She called over her shoulder, cutting across the grass. Hitting a button on her key ring, the door started to raise. Inside sat three different cars. A brand new Escalade, the price tag still on the window, a cherry red Corvette and a sea green Mustang convertible. Lily went to the mustang. Joe laughed.

"What?" Lily unlocked the doors. Joe ran his eyes over the machine.

"I knew you drove a convertible." He laughed again sliding in next to the blonde. Lily made a face at him while pressing the button that put the top down.

"I love the wind in my hair. It's the same reason I go windsurfing, or skateboard too fast, or run." She glanced at him at of the corner of her eye. Joe just smiled at her. Turning on the vehicle, they turned down the road, the garage door closing behind them.

"So where did you want to go?" Lily questioned, pulling on a pair of aviators from the cup holder.

"Not sure. It's a Thursday, so the mall might not be busy, but it is also summer." Joe pondered the decision.

"It's also early." Lily added. Joe nodded at her.

"Right, right." He tapped his chin, thinking. Lily was already in a parking spot before he made his choice.

"I decided for you." She unsnapped her seatbelt, pushing the button that pulled the hood back up. Joe looked around surprised. Oh, right. He was suppose to be deciding where to go. He kind of got lost in his thoughts.

"Ok." He recovered, smiling goofy. Lily closed her door and went to the trunk of the car. Opening it, she grabbed a black beanie from the pile. Slamming the lid she made her way over to Joe, who was leaning against the door, watching her. She placed the beanie over his hair, adjusting his bangs.

"There." She bit her lip, brushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

"Thanks." He whispered, doing the same for Lily. She blushed and looked down.

"Oh, yeah." She pulled the sunglasses off her face and slipped them over his eyes. "Perfect." She smiled, adjusting her purse. He still wore his goofy smile. "Alright, lets go shopping." She grabbed his hand and led him to the front entrance. Walking to the mega mall, Lily felt Joe's hand tighten lightly around hers.

"What?" She questioned, stopping mid step, glancing at him.

"My brothers." Lily followed his line of sight, and sure enough two boys were standing outside a music store. Their curly hair poked out from under fendoras. Lily dragged him down the opposite hall and into the first store. Lily pulled him to the back of the store quickly, nodding to the woman at the register.

"Okay, so maybe we should have gone to the beach." Lily muttered.

"Not really. Pretty sure that's where Mom and Frankie were headed." Joe played with a tag on a pair of jeans.

"Alright." Lily looked down at the rack in front of her. "That's cute." Lily pulled out a neon blue summer dress.

"Try it on." Joe encouraged. Lily shook her head.

" I have no need for a summer dress. Where am I going to where it?" She put it back. Joe grabbed it.

"Try it on." He pressed the garment into her hands and pushed her to the dressing room.

"Fine." She sighed. Lily glared at him before slamming the door.

"What size do you wear?" Joe asked nonchalantly. Lily pulled off her tank top.

"Why?" She questioned, slipping off her jeans.

"Just wondering." He flicked through the rack.

"Size 4." she sighed, zipping on the dress. Glancing at herself in the mirror she gasped.

"What?" Joe moved to the door, worried. Lily opened it slowly. Joe's jaw dropped at the girl in front of him. The blue looked perfect on her tanned skin. Her blonde hair flared around her shoulders lightly and it made her eyes shine even brighter. The top was low, but not too low. Low enough to make you serious wonder what was under the fabric. The waist ended about half way down her torso and flared out slightly, but not to much. It ended about three/ fourths of the way down her thigh, making her legs look even longer. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow." Joe whispered. "You look amazing." He cleared his throat, "You have to get that dress." He racked his eyes up and down her once more.

"I have no where to wear this." She bit her lip, noticing how his eyes grew slightly darker.

"Save it for Paris." He looked into Lily's eyes, completely serious. She sighed, and glanced at the pile of clothes in his arms.

"What are those?" Lily pointed at the large stack he was holding. He never looked away from her.

"Items that you should try on as well." Joe placed that pile in her arms, she tipped back slightly.

"This is a lot of stuff!" She tried to argue.

"Yes, so you should put them on instead of arguing with me." He smirked at her. Lily's pulse raced.

"Okay," she breathed, stepping back into the small room. Lily hung up the clothing on the hooks. She pealed off the dress and placed it on it's own hook. Twenty minutes later, Lily had tried on about fifteen outfits that Joe had picked out. They were all cute, she agreed on that, but some of them were a little short.

Lily came out of the dressing room, shaking her head.

"I'm not trying on that red dress." She pushed it back into Joe's hands.

"Why not?" He questioned, studying the dress. He thought it was nice. Simple, lace straps. Lily took the dress back and held it up to her. "Oh." he made an oops face. The dress would barely end below her butt.

"Okay, so one bad one out of what? Sixteen outfits?" He shrugged, putting back the dress and the other items he decided he didn't like on her. Joe made his way to the counter, with Lily following, shaking her head. He had three pairs of pants, a few shirts and the blue dress.

"Joe, I can't afford all this." She tugged on his arm. "Well, you aren't buying them, I am." He handed the lady his credit card. She swiped it and handed it back, with a smile.

"You have such a nice boyfriend." The lady winked at Lily. She went to correct her, but Joe dragged her out with the bags in hand. Lily growled slightly.

"Did you just growl?" He laughed lightly.

"Yes, I did. I'm just going to return these things tomorrow." Lily spoke defiantly. Joe stopped her.

"Please, don't." He whispered. "I'm just trying to thank you for saving my life." He pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to. You offered me Paris. That's enough for me. You don't need to buy me things." Lily sighed, running her fingers threw her hair.

"Does it bother you? Me buying you things?" Joe asked slowly walking again.

"Yes." Lily whispered. " I don't like anyone buying things for me." She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Why?" He questioned, not understanding.

"Because, when someone buys me something, they always want something else in return and I have nothing to give anymore." She blinked away the tears that were forming.

"Lily, I want nothing from you, except your company and your time. Which is being greedy of me since you have already done so much for me." He lifted her head with a finger. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. Taking her hand again, Joe continued walking.


End file.
